


A New Addition to the Family

by Iolite666



Series: Cummies [11]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pregnancy, Sibling Incest, Vomiting, also hints of dimitri wanting a Baby, dimitri being a thoroughly good friend to sylvain because i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolite666/pseuds/Iolite666
Summary: A week after his birthday, Sylvain comes down with a sudden sickness that necessitates a visit to the Infirmary. What he learns there changes his life forever (for the better).Manuela stepped back and took a deep breath. ‘Apologies in advance for the embarrassment but have you engaged in sexual intercourse in the last few months?’Sylvain opened his mouth and closed it. He’d had his fair share of one-night stands, but those had all been with girls, and none of them had penises… then it clicked. Miklan.‘Yeah,’ he croaked, ‘on my birthday, last week.’Dimitri looked between Manuela and Sylvain, ‘Professor, surely you don’t mean…?’Manuela nodded, ‘I do mean, Mr. Blaiddyd,’ she turned to face Sylvain, ‘Mr. Gautier, you are a week pregnant.’
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Miklan
Series: Cummies [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657999
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A New Addition to the Family

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written something non-explicit in so long os this was very refreshing! just a whole lote of gautier brother schmoop and a strong dimitri and sylvain friendship because im a sucker for childhood friends

The 12th day of the Garland Moon started like any other day for Sylvain. Except, it was exactly a week after his birthday. Now, why would the day exactly a week after the day of his birthday be of any importance. You may ask? Surely his birthday itself would be the special date. And for sure, it was, his brother visited and stayed the night for the first time since Sylvain had been shunted off to Garreg Mach Monastery and Officer’s Academy. But it’s this day that finds Sylvain hunched over a shrub outside the Dining Hall vomiting up his breakfast at an intensity that would be impressive if it weren’t for how badly it made his stomach cramp.

The contractions passed for a moment and Sylvain sat back up on his knees and wiped away the bile that had dribbled down his chin with a grimace. He’d been feeling queasy for a couple of days now, but this is the first time it had spilled over, so to speak. 

His stomach bubbled and Sylvain groaned; couldn’t he catch a break? He’d woken up sweaty and simultaneously hot and cold at what he’d found out was 5am when he’d wandered out of his room to cool down, and since then, his day had been normal but thoroughly shitty in terms of his health.

No matter how his stomach rebelled though, he needed to pick himself up and maybe inform one of the Monastery staff that there was a mess outside of the Dining Hall to be dealt with before a deluge of students descended on the area as classes began. He heaved himself up off his knees, (no, Sylvain, don’t think of the word heaved when you’ve only just stopped puking, bad brain), braced himself against the brick wall and refused to breath in through his nose lest he be sick again.

And that’s how Dimitri found him.

‘Oh, Sylvain! Do you want to- are you okay?’

Sylvain could tell the moment the acrid smell of vomit hit Dimitri’s nose for the Prince’s face wrinkled in a way that Sylvain would laugh at if he were sure that doing so wouldn’t make him feel worse.

‘Have you been sick?’

Sylvain merely nodded and watched the worry set in on Dimitri’s face. Fair enough, he was the rock of their friend group aside from Dedue (he swears he’s never seen Dedue ill, or tired, or anything less than perfect-looking), so seeing him look like what was probably absolute shit must’ve been concerning for his Highness.

‘Oh. Was it something you ate at breakfast, or?’

Sylvain shook his head, and boy, was that a bad idea. His eyes widened as he barely held back a gag and Dimitri stepped back before Sylvain puked all over the floor right where he’d been just standing. Good instincts there, Prince. 

‘That’s- should I take you to go see Manuela?’

At this, Sylvain just gave a shaky thumbs-up and barely managed to stumble past the puddle of puke (and, ugh, wasn’t that just some lovely imagery) and clasp a hand onto Dimitri’s shoulder. Sensing that Sylvain wasn’t exactly up to walking unassisted, Dimitri hauled Sylvain’s arm around his shoulder and they began to walk from the Dining Hall up through the courtyard.

‘If you need to be sick don’t stop yourself, but I’d prefer if it wasn’t on me.’

Sylvain gave a weak chuckle, ‘I’ll try my best, no guarantees though.’

Dimitri hummed before he pointed out a pebble for Sylvain to step around, ‘Do you know why you’re sick? At all?’

Sylvain shook his head and waited for his stomach to rebel, and whispered a small mercy to the Goddess when it didn't, ‘No,’ they were getting looks from other students now, and part of Sylvain cared that cute girls were going to see him in a shit state, but he really couldn’t bring himself to _fully_ care, ‘that’s the worst bit. I just woke up today feeling like shit.’

‘Could it be something belated from your birthday party? We all partook in a bit of libel then, some more than others.’

Some more than others indeed, Sylvain mused. He’d gotten spectacularly drunk before he’d gotten Ingrid to slap him in the face a couple of times and took a brisk walk to sober up a little, but a week later was pushing it even for belated health concerns.

‘I don’t think so?’

Dimitri nodded, ‘That makes sense, it was a week ago after all. All the better reason to take you up to the infirmary- watch your step.’

Sylvain nodded his thanks, they were in the main corridor building that led out to the Cathedral now and the lack of sun on him made him feel marginally better. Just a trip up the stairs to the infirmary now, and Sylvain hoped that Manuela hadn’t started drinking yet, or better yet, hoped she was even awake in the first place. 

The steps are hard for Sylvain’s shaky legs; he hadn’t felt this weak since he’d foolishly challenged Rodrigue to spar one time when he was staying at the Fraldarius Manor and he’d been shaky for days after that beating, and Sylvain is sure that if it weren’t for Dimitri he’d have fallen flat on his face multiple times and probably have thrown up again for good measure. Thankfully, his stomach seems content to growl and grumble at him but not act up fully.

Dimitri moved forwards to knock on the door to the infirmary and the disgruntled, but non-slurred and importantly _there_ voice of Manuela saying that she would be a minute is a huge relief. The door opens and Manuela takes one look at Sylvain slung across Dimitri’s shoulders and purses her lips.

‘You’d best come in then. Sit him down on the bed.’

Dimitri set him down and Sylvain sighed as he pushed himself back to lie down on the infirmary bed. Though it was less comfortable than the ones in the student dorms, he was horizontal and the room was cool and quiet.

‘Unless you need to be beside him, Mr. Blaiddyd, I would like to conduct inquiries about Mr. Gautier’s health in private.’

‘Oh! Um, apologies Professor, Sylvain, I’ll get going-’

Sylvain flapped an arm out onto Dimitri’s upper arm, ‘Don’t go. I’d like for at least someone to know why I’m feeling shit without having to explain it myself.’

Manuela sighs through her nose, ‘Fair enough. Sit back down, Mr. Blaiddyd.’

Dimitri does as he’s told, and Sylvain finds enough humour in it to snort. Dimitri always was the polite one among them.

‘Now,’ Manuela started, as she moved to grab a stethoscope out from behind her desk, ‘what exactly is wrong?’

‘Well,’ Sylvain’s voice croaked and he coughed, his throat raw from the combination of being so violently sick, and the meagre conversation he’d managed to hold with Dimitri on the way to the infirmary, ‘I woke up really early this morning and felt awful, like really hot but cold at the same time?’

He coughed again and Dimitri put a hand on his arm and spoke instead, ‘I found him outside the Dining Hall this morning just after breakfast, being sick into one of the bushes.’

‘Oh dear, I know that feeling… take your shirt off, Mr. Gautier, I need to do some routine checks before I can find out what’s wrong.’

Sylvain swallowed and hesitated before he shook his head and shrugged his jacket off his shoulders. His hands shook as he fought with his shirt buttons and in the end Dimitri reached over and unlooped the last few ones, baring him to the cool air of the infirmary.

Sylvain hissed as the cold metal of the stethoscope pressed on his chest, and Manuela held it there for a bit.

‘Hm, seems normal, if a little raised, but you have just made the journey here. Breathe in deep for me, for about five seconds, and then breathe out just as long.’

Sylvain did as he was told a couple of times, before Manuela removed the stethoscope from his chest.

‘Your heart rate and breathing seem fine. I’m going to do a quick scan with my magic, but I imagine you’ll just need an elixir to settle your stomach and a day off classes.’ 

Sylvain nodded and settled back on the bed and prepared himself for the tingle of low-intensity faith magic running through his body just as Dimitri spoke up, ‘I’ll make sure to get any work we get assigned to you, Sylvain. If you need any help with it, let me know.’

Sylvain opened his mouth as the magic swept through him and barely managed a croak so he just nodded in gratitude towards Dimitri. It was all fine.

Except.

‘Hm, that doesn’t seem right.’

The magic rolled through his body again and Sylvain frowned, ‘Uh, Professor? What’s wrong?’

Manuela stepped back and took a deep breath. ‘Apologies in advance for the embarrassment but have you engaged in sexual intercourse in the last few months?’

Sylvain opened his mouth and closed it. He’d had his fair share of one-night stands, but those had all been with girls, and none of them had penises… then it clicked. Miklan.

‘Yeah,’ he croaked, ‘on my birthday, last week.’

Dimitri looked between Manuela and Sylvain, ‘Professor, surely you don’t mean…?’

Manuela nodded, ‘I do mean, Mr. Blaiddyd,’ she turned to face Sylvain, ‘Mr. Gautier, you are a week pregnant.’

Sylvain didn’t know if he wanted to curl in on himself and hold his stomach, to protect- to protect the _baby_ inside from the cruel world, or jump up from his bed in joy and crow to the world that Sylvain José Gautier was a father. His mind was at war, but he was _happy_. He knew exactly who the other father was, and he couldn’t have hoped for better.

His big brother. The one man he loved like no one else in this world, and now they had _a baby_. 

‘Sylvain, are you okay?’

Sylvain snapped out of his daze, at least enough to answer the Prince, ‘Okay? I’m great!’

Even Manuela looked puzzled at this, ‘Mr. Gautier, do I need to keep an eye on you for the day?’

‘No, no, now that I know what’s wrong - not that it’s wrong in my eyes - I feel so much better.’

‘Huh,’ from Dimitri this time, ‘you’re taking this remarkably well, Sylvain. I know that if I were pregnant I would not be taking the news this well.’

Privately Sylvain thought that was because Dimitri was nowhere near stable enough to have a child right now, and was being pressured even more than he was to produce an heir, given he was the Prince, but that was a talk for another day.

‘I’ve always wanted a child. Granted, not for Crest purposes, I couldn’t care less about that. But I’ve always wanted someone to look after. Care for, get to know as they grow up, you know?’

Miklan had always wanted that too. He’d seen it in the way Miklan looked wistfully at village kids whenever they passed through Gautier territory, the way he held his hand over Sylvain’s stomach whenever they had a modicum of privacy, the way his eyes would darken in envy at husbands and their pregnant wives. He couldn’t _wait_ to tell him.

‘Well, Mr. Gautier, do you want me to contact your family? We can keep this between us if you wish, but it will become public knowledge inevitably.’

‘Uh,’ he didn’t want his father knowing _just_ yet, but there was someone who should know. Deserved to know. ‘Can I write a letter to my brother about it?’

‘Of course you can,’ Manuela moved back to her desk and fetched some parchment and a quill and ink bottle, ‘I need to add this to the Church medical records, but be assured that they’re private. And congratulations.’

Manuela made for the door, and Sylvain and Dimitri could hear her muttering about how she couldn’t even get a boyfriend in her 40s when students half her age were having children. Sylvain snickered.

‘Hey, Sylvain?’

‘Yeah Dima?’

Sylvain gusted out a large breath of air as Dimitri nigh collided with him in a hug. ‘I’m so happy for you,’ Dimitri spoke into his shoulder, his grip strong.

‘I’m happy too. Dima,’ Sylvain smiled and closed his eyes with tears in the corners as he hugged Dimitri back.

The 12th of the Garland Moon was a thoroughly normal day, and Sylvain José Gautier was pregnant.

_Miklan,_

_I know my letter is coming early (the second one in a month!) and not too long after you visited but there’s been a development you need to know about._

_I woke up today (12th of Garland Moon if this letter gets delayed) and I felt awful. I was all sweaty and tired and not long after breakfast I began throwing up like no one’s business and it was beyond nasty. His Highness found me and took me to the infirmary and we both thought that I’d come down with a bug or something similar, and so did Manuela, until she scanned me over before sending me away._

_The big news is; I’m pregnant!_

_Wow, that feels weird to write. I’m not sure how since I’m pretty sure I remembered to drink my tea on my birthday on time before you came over, but either way, we’re going to be fathers! There’s no way it could possibly be anyone else so I had to write this letter straight away._

_Dimitri (and now you) are the only ones that know, but Manuela said that it physically could not be kept secret for long, so I imagine in a few moons that I’ll be retired from classes all-together (Manuela already forbade me from physical training, but I won’t complain about that), and put on parental leave until the time is right. I’m so excited and my hands are shaking enough that I’ve had to re-write this letter 5 times._

_I can’t wait to see you again._

_Love, Sylvie._

The letter felt weirdly formal coming from him, but Sylvain knew there was no other way that he could put it; he didn’t want Miklan to potentially misconstrue anything or not get the gravity of what had happened. Though his stomach was still completely flat, Sylvain ran a hand over his abdomen and lost himself in daydreams as he considered his letter and how overjoyed, if shocked, Miklan would be upon reading it.

Goddess, they could just elope, leave House Gautier and all of their duties behind and find a small cottage in an equally small village and raise their child and if anyone asked questions to their similarity, they simply wouldn’t answer.

Would the baby be a boy or a girl? Would they get Miklan’s darker red hair or Sylvain’s slightly lighter shade? Would they inherit Miklan’s figure, or be slighter like Sylvain?

Sylvain shook his head. The last batch of Monastery post would be going out in a few minutes and he needed to drop it by the postmaster to ensure Miklan got it as soon as possible, and then get to bed early. Manuela had prescribed a lot of changes to his lifestyle, enclosed in an envelope on his desk, many of which he’d yet to wrap his head around, but she had said one of the most important things was to rest often and not exert himself often.

Extra sleep always sounded good. 

On that thought, Sylvain yawned and stuffed his letter into an envelope and wrote _Miklan Gautier, Gautier Estate, Faerghus_ on the front in a flowing script before he hauled himself up and moved into the dormitory hallway.

Dimitri was just entering his room, and smiled softly at him before he entered his room. Sylvain nodded back, surprised to feel tears in the corners of his eyes. They felt closer in the strangest way. Perhaps it was the intimacy of a secret of this magnitude, but Dimitri felt more human to him now than ever. There was a soft, longing jealousy that Sylvain had felt in Dimitri when Manuela had told him that he was pregnant, and Sylvain wished him all the best in getting that for himself.

The postmaster was just due to set off when Sylvain managed to flag him down and hand him the letter and mention that it was of utmost importance, and with nothing more to do and an inclination for resting, Sylvain plodded his way back to the dormitories and softly sat himself down on his bed.

He quickly stripped, with barely a thought in his head beside the constant excited buzz of _I’m pregnant, I’m a father_ , in the background. With a quick pat to his stomach in front of the mirror, (surely it wasn’t a bad idea to keep an eye on his development, even though it had only been a week at most?) he clambered into bed and settled down with a content sigh.

One week passed, and then two, and Sylvain still wrestled with horrible nausea in the mornings, compounded only by his anxiety. Had Miklan received his letter? There was no doubt that Miklan would take it well; he’d always wanted to be a father from the way he’d treated Sylvain as a kid and then later, when their desire had overflowed and they came together, he’d always mentioned a future with children involved.

‘Hey,’ Dimitri.

‘Yeah?’

‘I’m sure it’s fine; he’s probably been delayed on the way here. Want to take a walk?’

They were just coming out of Manuela’s scheduled check-up. Training was next on the schedule and while Sylvain was excused, Dimitri definitely was not.

‘And risk your perfect attendance? Nah, I’ll just find a snack and see about starting that essay.’

Dimitri looked reproachful. ‘If you’re sure…’

At that moment, A Knight approached them.

‘Mr. Gautier?’

Sylvain frowned, ‘Uh, yeah?’

‘There’s someone waiting for you at the front gate, says he’s your brother but we can’t let him in without your consent.’

Sylvain’s eyes widened and a near manic grin came over his face. ‘Yeah! Yeah, let him in, tell him to go to my room as soon as possible!’

And with that, Sylvain dashed off. The knight stood, puzzlement radiating off his person, before he turned to make his way back down to the gates where one Miklan Gautier was waiting, _very_ impatiently.

Dimitri smiled in bemusement, and rubbed his stomach as he made his way down to the Blue Lions training class in the training grounds, though not out of pain. 

Miklan Anschutz Gautier was not a patient man at the best of times. It ran in the Gautier family; a tendency to rush and to rush others due to the fast and dangerous pace of their lives at the border. So here he stood, tapping his armoured foot against the monastery flagstone, his heartbeat frantic and fast as he thought about Sylvie, his darling younger brother and future husband, pregnant with his child.

He’d wanted to wait until Sylvain had graduated; had Sylvain take up rounds of contraception so that they could still have sex, but something had gone wrong in the best possible way and the next generation of the Gautier line (not that he cared for lineage) was on its way.

The knight from earlier returned and spoke plain, ‘Your brother wants you to meet him in his dormitory. Do you know the way?’

He didn’t, but that wouldn’t stop him. ‘Yeah, been here enough times on business, thanks’

The knight let him pass, and Miklan, sans axe for once, made his journey across the monastery grounds. The pond was the same it had always been, deep blue and weirdly mysterious, but his brain was on autopilot. Across the pond, past the Greenhouse, up the stairs, and down the corridor.

A door had never seemed so special in his life, for all of its mundanity. Miklan cleared his throat and knocked on the door to Sylvain’s room.

‘Uh, Sylvie, you there-’

Before he could finish his question, Sylvain had yanked the door right open and pulled Miklan by the collar of his breastplate inside and slammed the door shut. He couldn’t even get a word out before he was being assaulted with a flurry of kisses over his face and then Sylvain refusing to let him go. Eventually, his little brother’s grip loosened and Miklan pulled back to smile at him. There was a glow about his little Sylvie; and Miklan knew that it was from the pregnancy, no matter how soon it was since the start. 

‘Missed you, Mik…’

Miklan kissed his forehead, ‘I’ve been gone for a couple of weeks, baby.’

‘Yeah, but those couple of weeks I was _pregnant_.’

Miklan laughed, his hands coming to Sylvain’s upper arms, ‘And you’re not now? Aw man, I missed it.’

Sylvain pouted and whacked his upper arm and Miklan pretended to wince. The reality settled down around them quickly; _Sylvain was pregnant_.

Miklan looked down at his brother’s stomach, and back up at his face and Sylvain, flushed a fetching pink, gave a small nod. His hands spread over Sylvain’s stomach, nearly large enough to curl around his hips on either side with the starts of his palms pressed together, and rubbed gently.

Sylvain sighed, ‘It almost doesn’t seem real, you know?’

‘Oh?, Miklan looked up again, ‘and why’s that?’

‘I don’t know. I guess I felt I wouldn’t get this lucky when it came to having kids. I thought I’d get shunted off to some other noble and trapped in a loveless marriage, not having a baby with my brother who’s the love of my life.’

Miklan withdrew his hands and immediately pulled Sylvain into a nigh crushing hug, careful of his stomach. ‘Oh, baby… You’re the best thing to ever happen to me, you know that?’

A sniffle. ‘Aw Goddess, I can’t be crying already.’

Miklan delicately wiped away a tear, ‘Let’s sit on the bed, yeah?’ his voice was soft; softer than Sylvain had ever heard it before and the thought just prompted more tears to come to his eyes. He’d done that. He’d made Miklan’s eyes shine with unconcealable love and devotion.

The moment they sat down on the bed, Sylvain attached himself to Miklan’s side and buried his face under his arm. Miklan smiled; Sylvain always had the propensity to subconsciously make himself smaller around him, but he knew that it wasn’t a fear thing, but a safety thing. Sylvain felt safe in his arms and didn’t feel the need to posture and impress, but rather he could curl up and be small and vulnerable in a way that was safe for him to do. Miklan was always glad to provide that love and safety for his little brother. 

Sylvain said something into his side, but Miklan couldn’t make it out. He removed Sylvain from his side and saw that his brother’s eyes were still shining with unshed tears, but his expression was one full of hope and wonder.

‘What are we gonna do in the future, Mik?’

Miklan frowned a little, ‘What d’you mean?’

Sylvain scooted himself up so that he was sat in Miklan’s lap, facing him, and Miklan happily wrapped his arms around Sylvain’s waist to hold him close. They were breathing the same air, with how close they were.

‘Like,’ Sylvain shifted in his lap and Miklan steadied him, knowing of Sylvain’s wont to shuffle around when he was nervous, ‘are we… are we gonna have more kids? Move in together?’

Miklan nuzzled Sylvain’s nose with his own, a platonic reassurance in a very non-platonic relationship, ‘Yes and yes, but only if you want to, hear me?’

A sharp slap was delivered to his shoulder and Miklan pretended it hurt through all of his layer, before a soft, lingering kiss was laid upon his lips. When Sylvain pulled back, his voice was choked up, ‘Of course I want those things, Mik. You’re the love of my life, the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Well, you might have to compete with our baby, but you get me.’

Miklan laughed, ‘Already have competition for your heart, huh?’ he poked Sylvain in the stomach before his smile turned slightly wicked, and he began to tickle him with one hand and kept him in place with the other.

Sylvain positively shrieked before he started giggling, his legs kicked out against the mattress, Miklan’s calves, the bed frame as he squirmed in an attempt to get away from the onslaught from his _traitorous_ brother. 

‘Ha- hahahaha, Mik, _stop_ , please, I can’t - pfff, hahaha!’ 

Miklan stops with a kiss to Sylvain’s temple, and gets treated to a series of not very hard blows to his shoulders and head. Sylvain pouts as his hands get caught at the wrist by Miklan’s hand (and isn’t that an image? How wonderfully big his brother/husband is, and how protected he would be) and are brought down away from their target.

‘Hey, Sylvie?’

‘Yeah?’ Sylvain replies, question clear in his voice.

‘You know that we’ll have as many kids as you want, and we’ll stay together for however long as you want, and we’ll make a life for ourselves as soon as you graduate, yeah?’

Sylvain’s smile is watery, and Miklan knows that if Sylvain is like this already, that this is oging to be one long, emotional, hormone driven pregnancy. ‘Yeah, I know Mik. Like I said, it’s just so hard to believe sometimes. I never thought I’d deserve this.’

‘You do, so much, beyond belief,’ Miklan’s whisper is fierce, ‘and if it takes you years to figure that out then so be it, those are years I’m gonna spend by your side with no regrets, years that are gonna be so full of love you won’t know what to do with yourself.’

A sob crawled out of Sylvain’s throat, and Miklan brought him closer, clutched against his chest and head in the crook of his neck, his voice softer now.

‘You are so deserving of love, Sylvie, my light. You made me see that there is so much worth living for when I was lonely, when I was crumbling under the strain of the expectations placed on me, even without a crest. You are so, so strong, and I love you so much, got it?’

Sylvain nodded into the crook of his neck and Miklan was at peace to leave it there. Sylvain had always had trouble believing words of affirmation directed at him, and so Miklan wouldn’t push him.

A knock on the door startled them out of their moment.

‘Sylvain?’ Dimitri’s voice came from the other side of the wood, ‘I wanted to go into the town to grab some supplies for myself and wondered if you’d like to come with me? We can get some things for the, uh.’ Dimitri’s voice quietens and they barely hear him, ‘the pregnancy.’

Miklan answers, ‘Yeah, we’ll come along, just let me clean Sylvie up a bit, he got a bit emotional.’

Dimitri makes a noise of surprise at Miklan answering him rather than Sylvain. ‘Ah, yes, of course. I’ll be in my room when you’re ready.’

Miklan clutches Sylvain tighter for a moment before he releases him and receives a shaky nod from him. They’d be okay, they had a future together, and Miklan was satisfied that Sylvain would be well cared for by at least one of his friends while he rode out his education.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/raymond_peets)


End file.
